


Unholy Trinity

by Desna1



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Pradeshverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desna1/pseuds/Desna1
Summary: Day 1--Blood     Day 2---Rapture   Day 3---NightmareInspired by Gemnikas Nights new Mistress from her 2018 Colu week collection. Lucy Heartfillia has been "adopted" by Cobra but all is not well. While she's found a home and family the circumstances of her creation are a violation of ancient laws and the society she has now been born into is deciding if she should live or die while Erik fights to keep her alive and within his family. He turns to every ally, and Lucy is pulled deeper into a world she never even suspected existed, where Vampires lived, and those who hunted them watched, waiting for a slip of behavior to justify ultimate judgement.....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadSoullessQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSoullessQueen/gifts).



Super simple. Three days of Lucy Heartfillia with current or former villains of the series. Thank you Madsoullessqueen for the call to write. She knows I struggle with writing Mard Geer for she is the Queen of all things Mard. I hope everyone enjoys, this will not be long, and I'm keeping it vanilla as I don't wish to ever stomp the toes of those who inspire me, Gemnika and Mad are two such people. I just couldn't let such an amazing concept slip by without dipping my fingers into it.

Day 1--Blood Day 2---Rapture Day 3---Nightmare


	2. BLOOD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I raise my wine glass to Gemnika for inspiring this and to Mad for making me write it.

Vampires. A vampire is a being from folklore that subsists by feeding on the vital force of the living. In European folklore, vampires were undead beings that often visited loved ones and caused mischief or deaths in the neighbourhoods they inhabited when they were alive.

She knew all the definitions, all the myths and legends. She narrowed her hazel eyes, nibbling her lower lip. The reality was nothing like the stories. Vampires were not horrific, they didn’t turn into bats, they had little trouble with sunlight, no issues with crosses or churches...no, religion alone couldn’t protect you.

What kept them from destroying the human race was they had little interest in it. Vampires cared little about the blood of mortals, they fed from each other, young blood possessed less vitality than old, the older the vampire, the more power was in their blood. They could die too, though killing them wasn’t easy.

Levy knew all about them, she had grown up learning everything there was to know about the Vampire race, her parents were Guilded Hunters for the Church of Ishgar. The McGarden clan of hunters had been famous for centuries, feared and respected by all, but they had dwindled. Vampires had established councils of elders, and edler Vampires, even some of the extremely rare pureblooded descendents of Isis and Osiris that had never cross bred with turned Vampires had taken leadership roles on and their influence had brought the race in hand and as fewer and fewer hunts were needed for renegade Vampires, the need for hunters had dwindled.

Most of the old clans inside the Silver Cross Guild were gone now, mercenaries were employed when needed, the random Lycan or Succubus needing to be ended from time to time. The traditions were fading, and when Levys parents had died in a car accident a year ago the McGarden clan had all but fallen apart, now it was just Levy, Jet and Droy.

They were the last clan left for the region encompassing Fiore, Bosco and Seven which should have been enough to keep them, busy but the families in those regions had strong leadership, Jellal had taken over the Council of Fiore and his network was strong. Jellal was going to clear a thousand years of age soon.

Mard Geer held an iron grip over Seven, his family also very strong, Mard was a pureblood, a direct descendent of Osiris, over a thousand years old by a good bit, regal and all about his rules and his control over the Vampires of Seven, the Tartaros family was impressive.

Bosco was watched by another pureblood, the oldest Levy knew, Arman Tesion Pradesh, was born before Christ, like Mard Geer a direct descendent of Osiris he had found his true bride in Ganier, a daughter of Isis, and had two sons before a war had claimed his wife but not before she had given him two sons, Farron and Zen, pureblooded, old. Arman was known for his soft heart and fairness, of the leaders among Vampires he was the most diplomatic, and the most respected.

Vampires had two ways they could reproduce, the best known being turning a human into a vampire, there was a ritual involved in that, not just an exchange of blood, and it took a while for a “newborn” Vampire to have any real strength or power and those newborns needed older experienced Vampires to “raise” them and to feed from or they turned into near mindless killers, insatiably feeding on human blood because it didn’t have what they needed to ever be satisfied but they just didn’t know that, they just knew they hungered.

The second way they could reproduce was if a male vampire found his true bride and one or both were a pureblood. The importance of pureblood Vampires was immense in Vampire society for that reason, you could be born a vampire if one of the parents was a pureblood. Farron and Zen Pradesh were born Vampires like their parents, if they found their brides, they could produce children born as vampires.

Rules were in place, agreements between the Vampire race and the Church so they could coexist. A family was run by an elder vampire, that vampire could turn one new vampire every ten years, the length of time needed to get one stable and strong enough they didn’t need so much watching and guidance. A Vampire had to get permission though to start a family, one just couldn’t go off and do it when they felt like it. Being in a family meant a Vampire had others to feed from, to watch over them, companionship was precious to the race, lone vampires were rare.

Levy knew all of it, and she also knew the stories about them being beautiful, sensual, sexually enticing...those were all unnervingly true. They were ageless, they didn’t turn grey and go infirm. Born Vampires stopped aging in their early 20s and most turned Vampires were turned around that age as well, if one was turned young their body would mature until an adult then stop aging.

The nourishment they got from each other made for fit bodies, beautiful skin and hair, there were some less attractive Vampires, she had met a few, but most were like the one she was watching.

Rogue Futures Cheney who was part of Jellals family, rumored to have merged his strengths with a lover centuries ago his black and white hair, bi-colored eyes and elegant bearing was a serious draw. He was beautiful, on par with the Pradesh family of Vampires, or Mard Geer Tartaros, and he knew he was. 

Right now he seemed to be arguing with Gajeel Redfox, who was in Erik “Cobra”s family and the men kept watching a busty blonde who was sitting with Erik at a high top table.

The Nochturne was a famous gathering spot for Vampires in Autumn City in north eastern Fiore. Co-owned by Erik and the Pradesh family it was a thriving club and casino with a 30 story Hotel built over it.

Autumn City was where the Council of Fioran Vampires met 4 times a year to go over events, discuss things coming up and, to hand out justice to any of their kind that had violated the laws agreed upon between Vampires and the Church of the Silver Cross.

This was one of those quarterly meetings that had the family leaders all in Autumn City. Crocus not a choice because the Church refused to allow a concentration of high power Vampires in the Capital by the Palace. The vampires had never complained, content to congregate in Autumn City called “The City that never sleeps” for good reason.

Levy was there with her small family even though the church hadn’t asked her, there were mercenaries, Rune knights here sent by the church to watch the Vampires, but Levys family needed this, needed to prove that she could lead her family, that the McGarden hunters were still strong and could be relied on.

Her breath caught as her eyes found a tall intensely handsome man making his way to Rogue and Gajeel, there was absolutely no way to make a mistake about a pureblood when you saw one. Kaleb Pradesh, born in Babylonia during the reign of Nebuchadnezzar the 2nd. His parents had been destroyed when he was still a toddler and he had been adopted by none other than Arman. His long platinum blonde hair fell like silk around broad shoulders and stunning lavender eyes framed by dark lashes fit well in his fantastically beautiful face.

He was the picture of pureblood beauty, masculine, tall, broad shouldered with a muscular well defined body, and so so beautiful, when Levy pictured the ultimate Vampire, she envisioned either Kaleb Pradesh, or Mard Geer. He was gifted too, all purebloods had inborn “gifts” all vampires gradually grew into them, but Purebloods had them far earlier so Kalebs was very well developed. He was a mindbender, with psionic abilities that made him one of the most lethal and dangerous Vampires of them all.

It was lucky he was one of Armans sons and prone to a calm even temper, Levy watched as Rogue, usually so arrogant, stiffened and his eyes widened then a well practiced mask fell over his face to hide his almost fearful expression when he and Gajeel spotted the big blonde approaching them.

Levy adjusted the ear piece in her ear and nodded to Jet who edged closer to the men, dancing with practiced ease in a cluster of people near the high topped table the men were at. The listening device was cutting edge and while she knew the Vampires would speak in low tones, able to hear in spite of the din, the microphone on Jet would pick them up and she could, with the little device in her hand, manipulate what it focused and what it filtered so she could hear.

“Rogue, I was aware Gajeel would be here tonight but you were going to be attending the Sevenese meeting this evening I thought.” Kaleb said when he reached the table. 

Rogue shrugged “I was not feeling like being lectured again about not starting a family or rejoining the one I came from.” He said blandly.

“They really won’t stop, newborns aren’t so bad, you should just take the step.” Kaleb said, sliding into a chair and joining the men.

“That’s what I was tellin him.” Gajeel agreed, ruby eyes returning to check on the blonde that was now pressed against a man in all snug black leather. Levy wasn’t sure what about that made the smile curl Gajeel lips but she drew a slow breath, Gajeel Redfox was one of the finest looking Vampires she’d ever seen. So muscular, with his piercings and thick long black hair, those ruby eyes...she’d always had a thing for big muscular men with dark hair.

“I haven’t found anyone yet I’d care to be responsible for. Neither of you have left the nest so your council rings hollow for me….sorry.” Rogue said arching his white eyebrow over the blue eye.

“You didn’t need to leave Jellals family.” Kaleb replied calmly.

Rogue glared at him then “I did...I really did. Like I’ve told the councils, I will start a family when I’m ready, I have not gone wild, I have been on no killing sprees and...if I can tempt you or one of your older brothers, I wont even need to feed again for a while.”

Levy narrowed her eyes, so that was his game...purebloods had the strongest blood among vampires, they fed from other vampires almost exclusively, human blood being far too weak to sustain or satisfy them, which was why lone vampires were strong frown upon, the shelter of a “Family” provided willing partners to feed from. Rogue had to tempt vampires to indulge him, where as if in a family, he’d have been able to just go to another member.

His inconsistent feeding made him potentially dangerous, which was why he was under pressure to start his own or go back to his original family.

Kaleb smiled at him “Farron would be the only one of us not already committed for tonight.” Kaleb replied.

Levy let her eyes study the blonde, he was beautiful, the most beautiful of any man she’d ever seen really though she prefered Gajeels more rugged looks. Purebloods during these meetings often offered themselves, let other vampires feed from them, as negotiation leverage. Arman, head of the Boscan council, had three pureblood sons and himself, giving him a lot to bargain with, it was likely he and his sons would be sharing their beds with different vampires every night of the conference meetings, but the Boscans would emerge with some good deals made.

When vampires fed from each other, the action of both feeding and being fed from was stimulating...in a very sensual way, they were exchanging their essence after all. It almost always ended in sex, and...with younger vampires feeding on older ones, especially purebloods...well, she had read feeding from a pureblood sent a vampire into a frenzy and purebloods were strong, powerful enough to contain it and keep the other vampire from harming them, but they used sex to help them do that.

Rogues gaze shifted to the stage where Farron sat among instrument panels, playing the part of DJ for the club.

Gajeels eyes were on Kaleb now, and he licked his lips. Erik was working out their evening, he’d had business to discuss with Arman, as well as acceptance for Lucy to hopefully secure. Jellal had found out Lucy was not Eriks creation and the Fioran council had been trying to decide whether or not to kill her as part of Bacchus’ punishment for his family creating a vampire before they were allowed to.

Lucy was part of why he knew hunters were here, the Church knew about her, about what Bacchus’ followers had done, and they wanted the illegal vampire dead, a show of the Church making sure the Vampires lived within the agreed upon rules.

That Eriks family hadn’t taken a new member in more than 50 years and he had the room and the right to “adopt” was less important than the defiance of Bacchus’ family, they had to be shown their defiance would not be tolerated. So they were in the Nachturne because it was the safest place for her right now. Nobody, not even the church, fucked with Armans family. They wouldn’t hunt Lucy where the Boscan council was staying for the conference, that would invite a war.

So Erik was working on acceptance for Lucy from the Boscan council to help him with getting it from the Fioran, and, while they were here, he was also negotiating getting Lucy a feed from a pureblood, something that would help her development tremendously.

She was voracious now at almost a week old, while her hunger should have been tapering off to normal it seemed to be increasing and Erik had been advised, when he’d called Arman, to bring her to feed from one of the Pradesh family. It wasn’t that they couldn’t manage it themselves, but Arman had said Lucy was just strong, and her development this way meant she would probably manifest a great gift of some kind and so she needed substantial feeding to nurture that.

Erik worried since most of her feedings, which were about every twelve hours now, required him to have one of the others to feed from and often devolved into serious sex, Gajeel managed not to get too involved but Bickslow and Midnight had been unable to resist and Lucy had gone into sleeping, feeding fucking and sleeping as her schedule, no down time, no fun beyond the sex she said she really did enjoy. So they were here, and Gajeel was sure she’d be hungry soon, was probably already there seeing how she was licking along the neck of the man in black leather Gajeel knew very well.

Vander, the youngest Pradesh was just about a hundred years younger than Gajeel, adopted by Arman, he was flirty, sexy, gifted and a known enforcer for the Boscan council. That meant, Vander was a Vampire who hunted other Vampires. He eliminated problems. Gajeel had always been attracted to him, and they had shared feedings a few times over the years.

Vander fed mostly from his elder brothers, so he was always in peak condition, and if heading for a tough assignment, he fed from Arman himself.

He smiled at Kaleb “You and me?” He asked, Erik had promised he’d ask Arman to let Gajeel feed from one of his older sons even though Gajeel would be perfectly happy with Xally, Emi or...Vander. Kaleb returned his smile.

“Yes, well, you me and Vander, Arman said you would enjoy that and Vander wants to help.” The blonde said and Gajeel grinned.

Kaleb looked at Rogue, who was currently looking at Farron. “He says yes Rogue, Farron, He’s finishing his set in 20 minutes, then he’ll meet you in the suite, the bartender with the silver dragon lapel pin will give you the access code for the elevator.” Kaleb said and Rogue looked at him, relief clear on his face before he nodded to both men. 

“I’ll see you both up there I suppose.” He aid and stood, moving to find the bartender.

Gajeel leaned closer to Kaleb, eyes on Lucy who was being brought over by Vander.

“Do we have the whole night?” He asked, ruby eyes finally leaving Vander and Lucy to lock with lavender.

“You do. Arman has made special arrangements for Lucy and Erik, Erik should already be waiting outside the suite.” Kaleb replied, sliding to his feet. Gajeel wasted no time following him, smiling at Lucy who looked nervous he leaned down a bit.

“It’s alright little Bunny, Erik has known Arman for a long time, this will be a good night, and all of us are gonna benefit from it...a lot.” He smiled again straightening and looking over her at Vander, his smile tipping into a leer when he met gleaming wine colored eyes. 

“I...I’m feeding from a pureblood…” She whispered and Gajeel nodded. 

“Not sure which, probably Zen? Since Rogue is going to be with Farron and Kaleb is with me, Zen is the only one other than Arman himself it could be?”He let the question hang hoping either Kaleb or Vander would answer but neither man did, both just smiling as they stepped into the elevator.

Erik was waiting in a large sitting area, the semi-circular space lavishly furnished and comfortable, the wall across from the elevator covered in tapestries and paintings and a large set of tall heavy looking ornate doors with a coat of arms on them depicting a Dragon and a Phoenix wrapped around a shield.

Erik stood and Lucy hurried to him, grateful to feel his arm slide around her, her mouth hurt, she was hungry...badly hungry, and wanted nothing more than to sink her fangs into his smooth caramel colored skin right there but she had enough control now not to, instead she just fidgeted as the men exchanged greetings.

He looked to her then and Kaleb stood, patient expression on his handsome face, all eyes turned to Lucy.

“Ok, we’re going in through those doors. Behind them is a large chamber that might surprise you. I already saw Zen go in there with Jellal and…” He glanced at Kaleb and smiled faintly “that’s a good thing for us. Not sure who else might be in there but the room is open, with several large areas filled with cushions, its uh...reminiscent of ancient egyptian sleep chambers, sheer curtains hanging and such but you can see through em and Lucy...there will be people in there feeding and...doing what we do when we feed. Because the Pradesh family has 4 Purebloods in it they have this so they can host vampires needing an infusion of pureblood.” Erik explained. He shifted glancing at Kaleb.

“Pureblood is more than powerful, it heals, it can help vampires with development issues, push them past plateaus so they can grow, if they’re gravely injured it heals them. The Pradesh family also boasts two of only three known healers in our kind, and...they have the strongest one among those, Cristoff. He might be in there helping someone. During these conferences, councils negotiate for time with purebloods and healers for these reasons, even powerful Purebloods, will arrange to feed from other Purebloods, and all come here during the conference for that, so...just be ready, no girly screams or shit ok?” Erik finished with a gruff look at her and Lucy narrowed her eyes.

“I thought we covered me being hard to shock...millennial remember?” She snapped, she was hungry and short tempered because of it.

Erik smiled a little at her sass “Yeah well you might meet people who actually ARE Millenial in there so...keep your sounds and comments to yourself...at least until we’re feeding...then...well…” He smirked, he rather liked the sounds Lucy made when she was enjoying herself so he wouldn’t ever discourage that.

Kaleb smiled faintly, watching Lucy fixing her eyes hungrily on Erik even as Gajeel was sliding fingers along Kalebs shoulder to gather a thick lock of platinum hair he brought to his nose, crimson eyes hungry. 

“Lets go in.” Kaleb said then, turning into Gajeel and meeting his ruby gaze, his own eyes glinting with desire, he had long ago come to accept being needed this way, Purebloods were rare, small in number, and the strength, healing and importance they brought to the race was no small thing, they were it’s base, it’s foundation. It was his duty to work with his people and allow those that needed it, to feed on his blood. His “Father” Arman had taught him that, and had always been there to help him deal with the pressures of what he was.

Sometimes the people he had to accept weren’t easy to handle, Vampires whose thoughts were just...revolting, that wanted to possess him or another Pureblood, that had horrific ideas about how to do that, he’d had to lay in these beds with them and let them take what they needed for the sake of diplomacy, but in this case...Gajeel was wasn’t the least bit unpleasant to be with, Kaleb had fed him before long ago after Erik had turned him, he’d been riddled with some human blood diseases and was having a hard time developing, so Erik had brought him to Bosco and Kaleb had spent the last 3 days of Gajeels first week as a vampire with him and Erik.

Now Gajeel was a strong vampire, healthy, intelligent, and good hearted, tonight would be all pleasure, and with his brother Vander joining? They would make sure Gajeel was more than well fed.

Lucys eyes went wide as they came into the softly lit massive chamber. As Erik had said there were sunken areas filled with blankets and cushions each had shimmering golden curtain hanging around them that could be easily seen through. Attendants moved about silently, bringing wine, food and other things to the curtained areas.

Eriks eyes moved over the areas, he saw Jellal, already had Zens shirt off and his fangs in the big mans shoulder, he smirked, it meant Jellal would be feeling very good for the next few weeks, good time for Erik to be arguing his case for adopting Lucy. Jellal seeing Lucy accepted to come here by Arman and his family also would show him Lucy and Eriks claim on her had been accepted by the Boscan council.

Kaleb and Vander stopped by a curtained spot and Gajeel winked at Lucy 

“Have a good time Bunny.” He said with a smile and she openly eyed the two Pradesh men up and down before smiling 

“You too.” She grinned and Gajeel wagged his brow 

“Oh I will…”

He was then pulled through the curtains by Vander who was grinning, shoving Gajeels jacket down his arms. As soon as his arms were free though Gajeel was reaching for Kaleb, swiftly opening the mans shirt and shoving him down into the soft silk covered cushions. He was on him immediately, groaning as he felt Vanders hands on him, stripping away the last of his clothes as Kaleb pulled his long hair out of the way and tipped his head to the side giving Gajeel access to the smooth tanned skin of his throat. Gajeel lunged in, he knew he should show control, he did have it, but the scent of Kaleb, like spiced apples, was delicious to him and he was ravenous for what he knew coursed through the veins of this man.

Kaleb didn’t wince even though Gajeel knew he bit hard and Gajeels eyes rolled back, a long moan rolling out of him as Kalebs blood flowed over his tongue, he felt hot lips kissing his skin, felt Vanders hands, one sliding between his legs and making what was already an incredible experience absolutely mind shattering.

Lucy and Erik had stopped and Eriks hand on her hip tightened as an elegant man with long thick near black purple hair pulled up into a high tail moved toward them, a smile curling his full lips.

Eriks breath hitched and he forced himself to calm down under those piercing black eyes.

“Mard Geer…” He said quietly. The man nodded.

“Indeed, Erik, good to see you again. Is this your...newborn?” Mards lips remained tipped into an arrogant angle of amusement bordering on a sneer, it was a look few could pull off as well as he did.

“Lucy, this is Mard Geer, Leader of the Council of Seven and of the Tartaros family. Mard...this is Lucy.” Erik introduced. He could see the others were occupied, Farron was currently writhing beneath Rogue, hands buried in the mans black and white hair as Rogue drank from him. Kaleb was with Gajeel and Zen was with Jellal, was this who Arman had arranged?

Mard bowed, lifting Lucys hand to his lips. “A pleasure, I admit, I’ve not allowed a newborn to feed from me in centuries, but...Arman will attend to me if I see to you and your Newborn, so….lets get started shall we?” He nodded toward a nearby curtained area and Erik smiled.

He wasn’t a huge fan of Mards, they had, at best, a wary truce. Mard saw him as weak because he wouldn’t build his family, bolster its numbers, and no doubt seeing him take in Lucy just strengthened that low opinion, but, Mard was nearly as old as Arman, he’d been hoping for Zen or Farron, either would have been fantastic for Lucy, this? This was so much better.

Lucy was wide eyed, the draw of the man was measurable, he smelled amazing, and her fangs already ached, she was so hungry it hurt now and she worried she’d be “messy” and understood what Mard was, what the Pradesh Vampires were, both mentally and on a deeper level, she got it. Purebloods were treasures, revered, and this man with his piercing black eyes and silky dark hair was one of the oldest Purebloods on the planet.

“You won’t feed directly from him at first, I’ll feed from Mard and you will from me until your system adapts...listen to me Lucy…” Erik voice became sharp when her eyes stayed riveted on Mard as he shrugged out of his suit jacket and started undoing his shirt, he had smooth porcelain skin, a swimmers build, lithe, Erik was actually a little bulkier than he was and Gajeel of course a muscular powerhouse. But it wasn’t the physical side of this man that was the pull, it was the scent, the feel of him, rich and heady like dark chocolate over ripe fruit.

“Lucy! You will wait, let me start, then, when I signal you, you will feed from me and only me until I tell you to stop and when I tell you…” Erik growled and her eyes met his, wide because his grip on her arm was hard and she had already, more than once, ignored his command for her to stop while she was enjoying a feed.

“When you tell me to stop I will.” She said and he nodded, indigo eye very serious if soft with affection. 

“If you can’t control yourself enough to stop when I say, then you won’t be allowed to feed from Mard himself, it will prove you aren’t strong enough to handle him.” He said firmly and Lucy pressed her lips together, no...no she couldn’t let that happen, she wanted this too much. Erik and Gajeel had both told her this could relieve her insatiable hunger, what was making her feed what she now knew was more than usual, and it was making her aggressive, especially with Erik.

For all of his assertions he would not have sex with her again after the first time, well...Lucy nestled between his thighs sucking blood from high inside his thigh while she fondled his cock had been the first time he’d gone against that, and she’d managed to get him between her legs 4 more times after that, Erik was worried that by feeding on her he’d caused some sort of problem, Gajeel admitted he’d really only had sex with him and the others a time or two during their first month, so...six times before the end of her first WEEK was a lot.

Now he hadn’t fed from her every time, but it had happened a couple of times after the first, also something he hadn’t done with the others, he just couldn’t resist it, and it all had him worried. So, since he had to work to keep the fucking council from killing his new family member, he figured he might as well also get her in with a Pureblood to be on the safe side. Arman had obviously not only agreed, but had gotten Mard Geer to agree.

“I’ll listen Erik…” Lucy said solemnly and he nodded, starting a little when Mards long fingers gripped his jacket and pulled it from him. He turned to face the smirking man.

“You understand I am NOT Arman, I will be fucking you...hard...Erik, I do not restrain myself from enjoying things when I allow others to feed from me, and I may fuck her too, we shall see, regardless, I shant be gentle, but I will refrain from feeding on either of you, since I am saving my fangs for Arman.” Mard said in a purr.

He had approached Arman about making an arrangement early upon his arrival in Autumn City, had even had his Council meet early today so he could take the time to negotiate with Arman.

As always the Jade eyed Boscan was a clever negotiator, and Mard had made some deals he hadn’t meant to, including doing this, letting Erik and his newborn feed from him...HIM...allowing a Newborn to feed on him, he hadn’t allowed anything like that since Jackal had been mauled by crazed crusaders shortly after Seilah had turned him.

Still, she was a pretty thing, and had something about her, he could see why Erik was going to such lengths to keep her. He rather liked Erik, he had a sharp mind, was ruthless in business and about protecting his family since the incident involving the purple haired woman he wasn’t going to think about, he really didn’t care, but he admired a sharp minded hard assed...sexy...Gods his fangs weren’t half bad….

Mards head tipped back as Erik settled on top of him, fangs delving deep into his neck. He’d never fed Erik before, and damn if the man didn’t have a marvelous tongue. The woman moved in, hovering eagerly and he was able to ignore her completely because Erik dominated his attention with the way his hands moved, his tongue played and he rolled Erik to his back, settling between the mans legs easily.

Lucy watched, Mard was all grace and sensual control, it was a few minutes before Erik beckoned her and she slid in as he laid his arm out, sinking her little fangs into his bicep and moaned at the explosion of spicy tanginess that filled her mouth.

It usually took a few swallows before Eriks blood started to make her tipsy, but this was like drinking everclear, something she’d made the mistake of doing while in High School… the rich flavor hit her hard, she was giddy after the first swallow.

She barely noticed Erik starting to move with Mard, she heard him though, his drawn out moan caught her attention and she saw Mard was working his hips, taking Erik while he fed and Erik seemed to be deeply enjoying it too.

He tapped her shoulder and she almost growled in defiance then she remembered what she’d been told, she was to listen, to show control…

Suppressing a whimper of disappointment she pulled back, sitting back on her heels and sucking her teeth for the last traces of the tangy deliciousness.

Erik suddenly withdrew his fangs from Mards neck as he gasped, “Nnngh! Fuck...you’re a damned...demon…” He gasped out as Mard rocked into him.

“King of the Underworld.” Mard purred back breathlessly, black eyes sliding to Lucy.

“Come taste me tiny rosebud.” He purred at her and Lucy glanced at Erik who had his hands fisted in Mards shiny dark hair. He gave her a wink or nod or something, she was sure she saw him say yes and she pressed into Mard Geer, her little fangs made the man flinch, he’d not had such tiny things in him in a very long time but once she started he moaned, head tilting to let her sink them in as deep at they would go into the crook of his neck opposite the side Erik had fed from.

Mards blood was thick, rich with that spicy tang she so enjoyed with this divine bite to it, it was hot, thick, and Lucy lost all coherent thought once she’d swallowed her first mouthful and felt like it surged through her, warmth spreading to every edge of her body, filling her and heating more and more as she drank.

She tingled all over, deep amazing sensation coursing all through her body and she registered Erik groaning out his completion, Mard saying some things, Erik answering but she heard none of it, consumed by the molten sin she was drinking. Her senses sharpened more and more though her ability to concentrate on them remained dim.

She swallowed a heavy mouthful and snarled when she was forced to let go.

“Lucy...Lucy it’s alright, easy starshine… damn it, Van, you’re younger than me and Gajeel and don’t have a recent meal from a pureblood in you…could you take the edge off her a little?” Erik was asking, there was a chuckle then she felt fangs sink into her and moaned loudly as a strong pull sent pleasure coursing through her wildly alive body.

“I think she just came…” Gajeels chuckled.

“Fuck I know I almost did just watching her...damn Cobra, no wonder you have so much trouble resisting her, sensual little sex kitten isn’t she?” Another unfamiliar voice said.

“Fuck off Cris.” Erik growled “Check her over would you? I’m not sure Vander pulling some out of her is helping much.”

“I’m enjoying it...she’s pretty handsy.” Vander purred when he pulled back, Lucy wrapped her arms and legs around him not wanting to let him go and Erik growled, untangling her so Vander could retreat to Gajeel.

“Shit, she’s like a fucking monkey” Erik hissed as she promptly wrapped around him and started kissing over his still bare chest, fortunately he had pants on, but he almost wished he didn’t.

Cristoff chuckled, sliding down beside lucy, his hands moving over her skin and she turned into the touches, releasing Erik and latching onto the big Boscan who smiled, shaking his head and tipping his chin up so she couldn’t catch his lips with hers. 

“Monkey indeed.” He laughed as she wrapped around him next, legs clamping around his hips.

She relented a little as she felt the warmth and burning heat cool a little.

“There, the edge is off, she needs to rest, no sex no feeding of any kind for the next 24 hours, I recommend you remain here, we’ll get you and your family rooms so you’re comfortable.” Cristoff said as Lucy sagged down into the cushions panting.

Erik nodded, glancing to where Arman was stretched back on a lounge, Mard Geer settling over him, his long fangs already buried in the Boscans neck. Mard had gone swiftly to the baths to clean up and had nearly tackled Arman, ripping his suit coat and shirt open and lunging in to get his first taste, he’d been made very hungry by Erik and his newborn, and he meant to make Arman suffer a bit for forcing him to do that before he would allow him this.

This was the oldest of the civilized Purebloods on the planet now beneath him, Arman had already been old when Mard was born, nearly as old as Mards Father, Zaref. The two had been friends for a time. 

Even though he himself was a well aged pureblood, being able to turn to an older one from time to time quickened him, made his blood hot in his veins again, made him feel his senses sharpen, his spirit refreshed.

Yes….even an old Pureblood like him, Lord of Tartaros, King of the Underworld, needed to visit older blood, and he’d paid for this, many deals, letting a newborn feed from him, he planned to drink deep, but he felt Arman press him over onto his back, felt the older Vampire begin working his body, feeding his lust, he was arrogant, he was powerful, he was more than a little sure of himself, but Mard Geer moaned under the hands of an older Vampire like any other would, the lust of his blood being renewed too divine to resist.


	3. Rapture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet

Gajeel leaned back more, arching his back enough he could get a better angle, fully catching Vanders smiling mouth at last and managing to keep himself angled so he could watch the scene among the cushions not far away.

How this had happened he doubted anyone knew, or even really cared, but he knew it had started with Lucy being Lucy.

Usually, an evening in the suite was organized, visitors got their allotted time with the hosts and then were led to comfortable rooms to sleep through the adjustment time it took for their bodies to settle the effects of the feeding or healing they had received.

Lucy was supposed to, once half unconscious from feeding off Mard Geer, go to a suit, cuddle up with Erik and sleep till tomorrow or the next day while Gajeel lured Vander or one of his sisters into some fun.

Instead, she had somehow noted Rogue being carried away softly snoring by attendants and Farron emerging from the beautiful steamy bath at the far side of the chamber, attendants wiping him down and she had reached out to him, stretched out a hand and...he would later say she whispered and with his sound gifts he had heard her plead “Kiss me…”

Farron, likely as composed and self contained as his father and only a couple hundred years younger than Mard Geer, had been unable to resist, he was supposed to, he was supposed to leave the suite once he’d finished cleaning up but instead, he’d crossed the room, stepped over the dozing Erik and was promptly pulled down into Lucys waiting arms. 

Before Erik fully came to and had his eye widen as he watched Lucy sink her fangs into Farrons neck, the little blonde had straddled the eldest Pradesh son and was thoroughly enjoying him.

What was more...he was letting her, willingly participating. 

“Lu...Lucy, you just fed, you don’t need more!” he frowned looking at Farron, who should have known better right?

“It’s...nngh...alright Erik…” Farron groaned as Lucy slid her tongue over his skin before pulling back and smiling a bloody smile at Erik.

“I wanted more…” He cut her off, slanting his lips over hers and running his tongue over her bloody lips, tasting Farrons blood from Lucy mouth and felt all of the sated exhaustion he’d been enjoying leave him, need flooding him again.

It had digressed from there, Gajeel had been laying stretched out on the soft cushions, arms folded under his chin while Vanders skilled hands had massaged his back, they had been taking a quick breather, waiting for Kaleb to come back from the bath they had all three been enjoying and Kaleb had stayed in to chat a bit with his older brother. Gajeel had lazily watched it unfold then. The organized calm turning into a sort of free for all. Limited to those already within the suite, but still, he watched as Jackal, one of Mards family, eagerly climbed into the bath with Kaleb and Cristoff was pulled down into the cushions by Kyoko, Seilah and Lamy, who were all supposed to just be there for some minor healing after an issue handling a border dispute with Lycans from Isenburg.

He’d nudged Vander then, the three Vampires on Cristoff seeming a little much since Cristoff was about the same age as Gajeel and while he wouldn’t have minded trying taking on all three women even he would admit it might be too much. 

“Mmm, he’ll be fine, Zens joining them.” Vander said lightly, pushing Gajeel over onto his back. He looked up into those dark eyes and saw Vander signal someone.

“Since Kaleb is busy….” He grinned and Gajeel looked up and grinned as Xally slid into the cushions with them...it was going to be such a good night…

Lucy was alternating, moving in to take a mouthful of Farrons blood she sealed her lips with Eriks and shared it with him, their tongues sliding against each other until every drop was gone. They both felt Farron move away but didn’t acknowledge it, and Lucy had no idea she’d unwittingly removed the unspoken rule that guests stayed with the host they were brought to. 

All she knew was she was warm, near ablaze with energy and strength, every cell in her body was wildly alive, and she wanted to enjoy it, share it, revel in it...she’d needed just that little bit more, and to share it with the only person who truly mattered to her suddenly...Erik.

Mard Geer was gorgeous, sultry, enticing, but dull by comparison to her sharp tongued mentor. Kaleb was unreal in how beautiful he was, but she loved Eriks scared face, his disheveled hair that always looked like he’d just had sex no matter how much he brushed and combed it. Farron was golden and elegant and had such soft sweet lips, but Eriks felt better, made her body burn even before she had taken in the blood of Purebloods.

All of these vampires, and she knew many were older and stronger than Erik was, but none held a candle to him so it was his arms she was in, it was his body she was pressed against, only his growling moans and rumbles of pleasure she cared to hear.

She was surrounded by some of the most powerful Vampires in the world and only the one she was kissing mattered to her. As he rolled his hips and she sank her fangs into his shoulder, more to spark his ardor and her own than for his blood, she certainly felt no twinge of hunger or need beyond what she felt for Erik himself right then. She arched her back and cried out his name and knew the rapture of revelation...she loved him...she loved Erik, after only a few days knowing him, of being, becoming what she was to be, in the absence of the hunger that had clouded her being for days she could see it, had clarity...she had fallen in love with Erik...now what was she going to do?!


	4. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final day final prompt.

Lucy staggered along, unsure of where she was. It was dark, that was really all she knew, darkness, all consuming completely blinding darkness. Well, she knew that and the wall she was running her hand over was ragged and filthy and had patches of slimy something on it that smelled bad and she was probably going to puke when she reached some light and found out what the fuck it was.

She also knew the floor was cold, also rough and sharing the slimy nasty stuff the wall had, she was barefoot, she felt it squish between her toes and had to fight down her gag reflex. It was funny, that “reflex” really had to be mental with her because Gods knew she could swallow down a cock with no issues at all and had eaten some things in her life that had made her friends actually vomit, like the super hot diablo melter wings at her favorite sports bar...yeah, those had hurt more coming out than they had going down but had made Gray actually hurl and look like he’d just gargled battery acid or something with the anguish that had flooded his face.

Where was Erik? Where was everyone? She had been warm and comfortable, wrapped in Eriks arms in all those silk cushions, had fallen asleep watching Gajeel with some pretty woman with bright aquamarine eyes and long black hair. Erik had chuckled about that.

“He has a thing for tiny women, Xally there, you’ll hear him moan her name from time to time when he’s with someone, if he ever takes a bride, I half expect it will be her.” He said lazily then had pulled her into a kiss that made her forget all about Gajeel.

She fallen asleep warm and safe in Eriks arms but right now, she was in the dark, and a faint greyness was ahead, it wasn’t really bright, but it was lighter than where she was so she quickened her pace as much as she dared.

Voices started coming to her and they weren’t directed to her, it was more like she was overhearing conversations.

“My family has been a part of the Hunters Guild for 21 generations, we have supported the Church and enforced its will, protected the people for centuries, you can’t do this, give me a chance!” The desperation and anger, fear and frustration in the voice caught Lucy by surprise.

“Miss McGarden, the Church holds your family name in high esteem, but after the death of your parents most of the hunters working within your family left and joined others and unlike generations before, your parents had only one child instead of several, there is only you. You spent more time in research than in training to actually hunt. We want you safe.” Came a reply and somehow, some way she wasn’t sure of, Lucy blinked and suddenly she was looking out through eyes she was sure were not hers.

Before her was a long table covered in white and purple cloth behind which sat 12 men in lavishly made robes featuring the silver cross of the Church of Ishgar.

“I don’t want “safe” Cardinal, I want to live the life I was born for.” The mouth that wasn’t hers replied and Lucy suddenly realized she was seeing, hearing, what someone else was going through. She really WAS comfortably tucked in Eriks arms safe in the suite, she could feel that in the background, but she was witnessing this through another womans eyes…

“Miss, McGarden, we have several fine men who will happily step forward, they are all from good families with long traditions like your own, a marriage would best benefit the Church now, continue your family line and tradition through your children Levy, please. Hibiki Lattes and Eve Tearm are both from fine hunter families, both men would be very happy to take your name and help you carry your family tradition forward.” The Cardinal said gently but firmly.

She felt the anger and frustration rise in the woman and her heart went out to her but she could only watch.

Levy glared at the man “I am not a broodmare.” She seethed and the Cardinal glared back.

“I never said you were, all I am saying is that you would serve the church best by settling down and raising a family, letting a husband already skilled in the field handle the work since, and lets be honest here Miss McGarden, you are a woman of small stature and light constitution, you shirked your physical training from the beginning and focused on research and non-physical assistance to hunting efforts. You, Miss McGarden, are NOT a field hunter, you couldn’t stand up to a frenzied Vampire, Lycan or any of the other Fae the Church hunters must handle. When your parents died your family lost its ability to lead field operations because you are not competent in that area.” He stood then, glaring hard at her.

“The Church will revoke the McGarden license and membership in the Hunting Guild if you do not marry and step down as the family leader and that...is FINAL.” He slammed his fist down on the table and Levys mouth fell open in shocked disbelief.

“I can handle field work! I’m an excellent strategist, and brute force is not the only way to handle fights and bringing down out of control Fae! I’ve submitted my findings and suggestions in more humane handling methods…” She began and the Cardinal and the other men laughed...laughed.

“Humane?! There is nothing human about the Fae Miss McGarden, I have read your suggestions and honestly, they’re absurd, our methods have worked for centuries, you disrespect the work of skilled and hard training field hunters when you imply how we bring down rogue Fae is inhumane and unnecessary, you realize that don’t you? You spit on the work your parents, grandparents, back generations have perfected and trained so hard to do well and you do it all because you yourself would never remove your nose from a book and train and hone your physical skills.” The Cardinal sneered.

“You imply the Church needs no intellect? That just violence and killing is all it needs to be good at?” Levy snapped back and the Cardinals glare turned dark.

“Watch your mouth Miss McGarden, we have been hugely indulgent to you, allowing you to keep your family license after your parents died, allowing you to draw a salary to keep your home, we gave you an entire year to mourn your parents and show us you could step up but all you’ve done with that time is deliver tripe that disrespects the traditions of this Church and now you openly disrespect his grace.” The Deacon beside the Cardinal seethed at her and Levy recoiled a little but kept her chin high.

Lucy knew then, and wasn’t sure how, but she felt the memories that lanced pain through the woman, her parents killed in a plane crash, people she had known and trusted and loved her whole life abandoning her refusing to accept her brand of leadership until her “family” had dwindled to just herself and her two most loyal members, neither of which were especially talented...though very enthusiastic.

She knew Levy had spent countless hours, days, weeks trying to prove there were ways someone could be successful as a hunter without being good at the physical side of the work, she was developing drugs, potions, elixirs that could be used to subdue the Fae, had designed weapons and special armor to help a mortal human compensate for the vast discrepancy between their strength and that of a Vampire or Lycan.

She knew her work had merit, that she could do what she said she could, but the Church had refused to send her and her team on any hunts, had refused and told her over and over they didn’t want to see the last McGarden dead. They wouldn’t let her prove she was right or wrong, wouldn’t even let her try, and now...now they were finally ending it, taking it all from her.

“I’m giving you until tomorrow to select a husband Miss McGarden, refuse and the long legacy of your family will end forever because of your stubborn arrogance and lack of respect for the traditions your parents fought so hard to uphold. You will disgrace your name and be excommunicated along with the two men who still remain with you, do I make myself clear?” The Cardinal demanded and Levys eyes stung but she held back her tears, glaring at the man who was her own Godfather, who had been so kind to her through her life, had been her fathers friend and now, he looked at her with a cold gaze.

“You are clear your grace.” She whispered, voice tight in her throat.

“Then we are done here for now, I expect you back here by this same time tomorrow with your decision.” The Cardinal replied and Levy whirled, rushing from the room. Lucy felt tears flowing, felt the pain, the frustration, fear and desperate anger in the woman as she broke into a run once the doors closed behind her.

As soon as she went through a large set of doors and emerged into sunlight Lucy snapped her eyes open. She was again in the suite, before her was Eriks relaxed sleeping face, so handsome and young looking like this, not that he wasn’t always handsome, he was, the man, like most of the men she’d met so far since she had come to Eriks home was drool worthy.

Yet, as happy as she was, as good as she felt, and Gods she felt good right now, shifting a little she felt herself wedged nicely between Erik and another warm hard body and couldn’t help but wonder whose it was.

Even so...that woman, Levy...while Lucy was drifting in a warm wonderful haze of contentment, sated and cared for by the amazing man before her, Levy was alone, living her own personal nightmare. Her parents dead, her family coming apart, her honor, her pride, her whole world just coming apart at the seams. It was such a drastic contrast and she wondered how she had seen it…

“Mmm, your gift is forming. It’s why you’re so insatiably hungry, and now, pureblood is settling through you, removing the barriers so it can grow.” The silky deep voice made her start and twist in Eriks arms until she was facing Mard Geer. The man smirked lazily at her, reaching forward and toying with a lock of her golden hair.

“I have some telepathy among other things, I’m not Kaleb, but I can hear your lovely mind and I saw what you were seeing...or most of it. Do not weep for the Hunter, the McGarden family has been a cold ruthless bunch for centuries, that name falling into obscurity is nothing to feel bad about.” Mard said.

“I’m not so sure.” Both Lucy and Mard looked and saw Kaleb, sitting reclined in the cushions nearby, one of his legs draped over Mards.

Mard rolled his eyes “Please, fewer hunter families with these “proud” traditions and legacies of murdering our kind is nothing but a blessing.”

“But Miss McGarden doesn’t like those methods, was trying to use her family name to change things, did you not get into Miss McGardens thoughts through the window Lucy opened?” Kaleb asked and Mard just narrowed his eyes. Kaleb smirked, he knew his own gift gave him deeper more detailed access into the minds of others. Mards worked more like a telephone, the King of the Underworld had gifts far stronger in other areas, his telepathy was limited.

“Miss McGarden would try to rehabilitate fallen Fae, not just kill them out right, she even had plans to take fallen Fae and turn them into hunters, use them as dogs for the Church. Not noble for the Fae she would take, but better than death and it would open up opportunities for our people to recover some of our fallen.” Kaleb said.

Mard scoffed “Rogue Vampires have no value, they’re unstable. I know your father likes to adopt strays and some of that even I see the value of, Vander for one would have been a tragedy to lose, same with Cristoff, but I see no value in saving rogues so the Church can use them against us.” 

“If not killed then our people could possibly recover some of them. That and some of those hunted by the church are hunted based on poor information and communication. Miss McGardens efforts would allow more to survive, prove their innocence or be relocated and protected until the suspicions aged out.” Kaleb said and Mard sighed, idly running fingers up and down Lucys arm.

“It doesn’t matter, they aren’t listening to her, they’re going to force her into a marriage and if she refuses they’ll excommunicate her.” Lucy said and Kaleb tilted his head, lavender eyes thoughtful.

“Yes, well it is not the place of our councils or our people to try and tell the Church what to do with a member any more than it is theirs to try and order your extermination Lucy. The Boscan council and Fioran have come to an agreement around you, right Jellal?” Kalebs eyes lifted and Lucy turned, her movement had already roused Erik, who watched warily as Jellal joined them, sliding down to sit near Kaleb.

“Erik will be allowed to claim you Lucy, the Fioran council will allow you to be part of his family.” Jellal sighed. It had been a long series of debates and arguments, but in the end, he wasn’t willing to pass up the chance to come here, to be with one of the Purebloods, to shed his bone deep exhaustion that the mantle of leadership laid so heavily on him sometimes.

“Bosco has also backed this decision and approved dual citizenship for you Lucy, something all of Eriks family enjoys giving you the added protection of a second council the Church would have to answer to if they do not withdraw their involvement in this matter.” Kaleb said.

“And the Church will not want to anger both Fiore and Boscos Councils.” Erik said, smiling and Lucy met his warm gaze.

“So...I’m safe?” She asked hopefully.

“I will be sending Vander and Kaleb home with you. Kaleb can attend to some business matters, we co-own several things in Fiore. His gift will assure nobody can approach you without him knowing why, and there is nobody who can offer you better security than Vander, he’ll stay to make sure this passes. Once we are certain the Church has withdrawn all threats and all the hunters possibly sent to handle you have been pulled and instructed to leave you alone, then they can return home.” The new voice was Armans, the leader of the Boscans standing by the open curtain in a black silk robe, his long black hair loose around his broad shoulders, pale jade colored eyes calm and warm on her.

“Vander would be more than enough help as far as protection, me and my family really can handle it.” Erik said then, sitting up.

“I don’t want Kaleb there just for protection reasons Erik, Lucy has a remarkable gift developing, I’d like her to have access to Kalebs blood to help it along, he can also give her guidance since her gift seems to be following a path somewhat like his and your own.” Arman said. “Both you and Lucy could benefit from having him there for a while.”

Erik smiled faintly, hugging Lucy into his side. “Thank you.” He said quietly.

Arman smiled “We take care of our own. Jellal, I trust you can help me expedite the visas we discussed?” He asked and Jellal waved a hand. 

“Yes of course. Will Kaleb be accepting any requests for his time?” He asked and Arman shrugged. 

“That is entirely up to him. Now, if you will all excuse me, I plan to retire to the main baths then my own bed. Closing meetings for the conference start at 5 tonight and it’s already 9am.” Arman said, turning after nodding to all assembled and leaving the suite with Farron and Zen falling in behind him.

Jellal looked pointedly at Kaleb who smiled “I’ll consider requests, I may not accept many though, I don’t care for being too drained while I’m working.” He said and Jellal nodded.

“Fair enough. I should go get some rest myself, Erik, you may return when Kaleb and Vander have their Visas in place, you do not need to attend any more meetings, take the time to relax...I wish I could.” Jellal said wryly and Erik smirked.

“Missing your bride yet?” He asked and Jellal smirked then.

“Quite a lot actually, someday soon you may understand.” The man said cryptically as he stood. Lucy nibbled at her lip, aside from Arman, none of these fine looking men had a stitch of clothing on...it was a hell of a show.

“Mmm, the baths sound pretty fucking good, what do you say Starshine?” Erik yawned.

Lucy smiled, letting him pull her to her feet. “Sounds amazing.” She agreed.

Mard stretched languidly moving to his feet. “I believe I shall retire as well, Jackal, Seilah, Kyoka, Lamy, come.” He called and accepted a black robe from an attendant.

Lucy was wrapping one around herself as Erik looked over at Gajeel who was sleeping curled around Xally, Vander pressed against his back. Gleaming wine colored eyes met theirs.

“I’ll wake him and we’ll be down to join you in a while.” Vander said quietly. Erik nodded, belting his own robe and taking Lucys hand before glancing to Kaleb who was on his feet wrapping a robe around his tall frame.

 

“I’ll come with you, the baths then a nap sound like a good plan, I wouldn’t mind some coffee…” He gave an attendant a meaningful look and he bowed, hurrying off.

Lucy looked down, thoughts returning to Levy.

“Leave that nightmare to its owner Starshine.” Erik told her and she sighed, nodding. She had barely been given the stay of her own execution, she supposed it wouldn’t do at all to tempt fate by trying to mess with the affairs of the Church and its hunters.


End file.
